


Mischa's return

by thebanananaked



Series: Hannigram - Mafia AU [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Also neither Will nor Hannibal die, Alternate Universe, Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Criminal Masterminds, Eventual Happy Ending, Mafia AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Slow Burn, like a lotta, probably also kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebanananaked/pseuds/thebanananaked
Summary: In which the legendary mob boss known as "Mischa" returns after having vanished in the blink of an eye eight years ago.Jack is an agent, who's been on the hunt for Mischa for nearly a decade up until the incident.His best agent, Will, has managed to build a family by now.When he's forced to return to the case, the hunt begins anew.





	1. The End of Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first English fanfic I post, I'm sorry for any mistakes I've (probably) made.  
> Regarding that, I do not have a beta, any comment in general (and especially with corrections) would be appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy this fanfic because it's one I'm hopelessly in love with ^^  
> [You can also talk to me on tumblr :) ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/banananaked)

„Will, I need you on this one.”

Yawning, Will directs his gaze at Jack.  
He hasn't bothered to step into the hallway, so nothing but his head and dark-grey tie, which refuses to stay on his shirt without the assistance of a tie-pin, can be seen.

“Jack, I told you I can't work with you anymore. I have a family now.  
What if they get involved?… It's too dangerous.”  
Jack only rolls his eyes at the brunet.  
They'd talked about this a thousand times and at first, it was fine.   
It's been five years since their last fight actually. At some point, Jack got that his family is Will's top priority nowadays. Will does have to admit he is a bit curious what made Jack change his mind. Still, he is aware that Jack might be able to persuade him after all. His resolve was strong when Wally was born but now it's wavering. 

“Get in!”, with this Jack stomps back into his office. Refusing isn't an option anymore. If Will would merely refuse, history would just repeat itself. Once more they'd end up yelling at each other at the top of their lungs in the middle of the hallway.  
Jack just never changes, so if they stay in the hallway, he'll surely pull other people into the argument.

Slowly walking into the cold office, Will softly closes the door behind him.

“I don't want to fight with you, Will. I get why you're worried about getting back into the field.  
But merely teaching? It just doesn't suit you! You can do so much more! With your abilities-”

30 seconds into Jack's ranting and he already wished he hadn't gotten out of bed today or better yet just pursued a different career path altogether.  
“Jack, if that's all you're going to talk about; I think I should get back to work.”, snarling Will turns around and heads for the door.

“It's not. Mischa is back!”  
Will's steps come to a halt.  
No…  
It's not possible…  
Mischa can't be…  
This must be a joke…  
A really bad one at that.  
But if it's not…  
This must be hard for Jack.  
But it doesn't change anything. Will can't allow it to. It's all in the past now. It doesn't change that he has to protect his family.

“Will, please. We were fooled. She was innocent.”  
Jack never used 'please' before, but it doesn't change anything.  
“I'm sorry, Jack. I can't!”  
Jack takes a deep, slightly shuddering intake of breath, readying himself for another lecture.  
But Will can't.  
“I'm sorry, Jack.”

Leaving his office, Will turns left into a large room with a lot of workstations. Everyone is staring at him. They know where he was just a minute ago. And knowing Jack, they probably also know why. Some of them look at him with pity, but most are judging him for turning Jack down.  
They think he's selfish. And as much as he'd like to tell himself that he couldn't care less, that he's doing this for himself, for his family, he can't stop it from nagging at him. He feels ashamed, guilty even, that he's choosing them. Deep in his heart, he knows that it is the right decision, but it doesn't stop the shame from cursing through his system, filling his veins.

But this is not just about field work. This is Mischa! If Mischa has returned and he gets back in on the case, his family won't survive this. Mischa is willing to destroy everything in her path in order to stay at the top of the food chain. If we get close again, no one will be spared.

 

Like last time…

Eight years ago they'd gotten to her.  
They'd started finding DNA-traces a few days before the tip came.  
It lead them to a dark warehouse on Mischa's territory.  
There was a group of five, shooting at them when they arrived.   
They managed to defeat them. Barely. They were surely some of Mischa's best.  
Then… they found her.  
Mischa was standing in the middle of the room.  
She feigned innocence, but the team wasn't having any of that.  
She claimed her spouse was “Mischa”.  
At the time, Will was amazed Jack didn't shoot her right away.  
Mischa had taken his wife from him when they'd first gotten involved.

A young officer, Miriam, wasn't as calm.  
She screamed, “For Bella!” and planted a bullet right in between the woman's eyes.

They had looked into her afterwards.  
Her name was Bedelia DuMaurier. She was a psychologist.  
They didn't find a single trace of her “spouse”. So they closed the case, never finding out why she did it.  
But if Mischa was back…  
They'd failed both of them.  
Bella and Bedelia.  
If she was right…  
If she was telling the truth…  
How fucked up does one have to be to sacrifice their own wife.  
The woman they love.

 

After the incident, Will was burned-out.  
He was broken down.  
Molly built him back up.  
They met two years later and she brought the light back into his life. She and their son. Wally.  
They bought a cottage in the woods and adopted a bunch of strays.  
Pets are a luxury Will either never had the time or the money for.  
They cuddle in front of the fireplace at night.  
He'll never give this up.

His current job may not involve saving people, but it means keeping his family safe and it's paid adequately.  
It's fine like this. Better even.

 

“I'm home!”  
Entering the hallway, Will is immediately being jumped up on by his dogs.  
“Daddy!” Wally runs toward him with an excited grin plastered across his slightly chubby cheeks.  
Smiling, Will swoops him up into his arms.  
Wally immediately lays his arms around his neck and presses close to his father.  
“How was school, champ?”  
“'Twas fine.  
Did ya catch a lotta bad guys today?”

Ever since Wally first heard that Will is working for the FBI, he'd been delighted.  
His parents never managed to tell him, Will's just a teacher.  
They decided to clear that up once he's gotten a bit older.  
For now, it's just too cute how his eyes shine when he imagines Will going after 'the bad guys'.   
If he gets back in on the case, he could make him proud.

“Of course he did. Daddy's the best after all.” Molly swoops in, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her husband's mouth.  
“Eww.” Wally hides his face in the crook of Will's neck.  
A chuckle escapes Molly as she pulls the both of them close, whispering into Will's ear, “I'm glad you're home!”  
He opens his mouth to tell her he's longed for her just as much when an excited tirade interrupts him. 

“Daddy, we read a story about a burglar, who got caught by a policeman today.  
It was awesome, but he wasn't nearly as cool as you are, Daddy.”  
Molly's suppressed laughter makes her shake against his side slightly.  
Filled with indescribable joy, Will pulls her closer still, laying his head upon hers, while keeping his gaze fixed on the shining eyes of their five-year-old. 

“Oh, and Mummy made pancakes this morning. They were super yummy.  
And – oh, oh, oh, Daddy? Can you make fish for us tonight?”  
Wally is beaming at him, his eyes filled with unbound adoration.  
How could he ever not fulfil his every wish?

“Sunshine, Daddy just came home.  
Don't you think he deserves a rest?”  
Her voice is calm and soft, her warmth soothing as she caresses Wally's cheek.  
Nevertheless, Will can already see a pout forming on his son's face.  
“It's fine, darling. It's no bother.”  
At his words, Wally's face lights up immediately, which in turn brings a smile to his father's lips.

Fishing is a pleasure Will indulges in more often these days than back when he was hunting Mischa.  
At that time he used to think about Mischa 24/7.  
Even in the quiet of the stream, he imagined Mischa staring at him from the edge of the forest, from beneath the water's surface, from right behind him.   
Hotly breathing down his neck.  
And it was calmer.  
It really was.

But at first, that was only unsettling.   
Will had gotten so used to Mischa, that her absence frightened him.  
He tried to replace the black figure with DuMaurier, but that was simply confusing.  
It just didn't fit.  
And now he finally knows why.

 

After they'd put Wally to bed, Molly cuddles to his side in their own bed.   
She places her left hand upon his chest.  
Her hair is soft like satin.  
Her breathing as quiet as the rustling of leaves in autumn.  
Her mind as loving and understanding as only a mother's can be.  
There's nothing he can't talk to her about.   
Nothing but Mischa.  
He can't explain it.  
It's just a feeling.  
It would feel wrong.  
It's… too intimate.

When her hand travels southward, he stops it, raises it to his lips pressing a chaste kiss onto the back of it, a mere whisper coming from her,   
“Not tonight?”  
“Not tonight.”


	2. Rerun

Leaving the house at 5 a.m. every morning is troublesome.  
Will doesn't get to kiss his wife before getting up.  
He doesn't get to see his son's face when he's presented with his breakfast. Pancakes.  
Molly always makes them in different shapes.

Instead, he gets to scratch Winston's neck, while brewing coffee. 

Driving to the lecture hall, Will expects to find most of his students present already.  
For some reason, they believe it will earn them some extra points.  
He doesn't mind as long as they keep their distance.  
If they don't, he's quick to put them back into their places.  
Some would think that meeting Molly had made him open up to his students, but he's still not really comfortable. He still finds himself wishing they weren't there sometimes.  
The best part of Will's day is undoubtedly Alana, who he has lunch with every day.  
Sometimes they are even joined by her wife and their son.  
For Will those days are special. He likes Margot, but he absolutely adores Morgan.  
Today does not seem to be special though.  
Alana has been biting at her lips.  
They are red and swollen.  
A bruise has formed on her left cheek.  
Dark circles lie beneath her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Their rims are the same colour as her lips.  
The veins around her irises more prominent than normal.  
She doesn't meet Will's gaze as she enters his classroom.  
He suspects that she's had another fight with Margot, but he couldn't be further from the truth.  
He dismisses his students, turns off the beamer, walks up to Alana and pulls her into his arms.  
She melts into the embrace.  
Hot tears fall from her eyes, roll down her cheeks, hitting his right shoulder, soaking into his jacket.  
Her sobs echo from the walls of the lecture hall.  
Will tries to comfort her, but to no avail. 

They stand there, embracing each other, for at least ten minutes, Will desperately trying to calm his friend until Alana's sobs turn into occasional whimpers.  
She is shaking, leaning on Will for support.  
Alana is one of the strongest women, Will has ever met.  
To see her this distraught…  
Something truly horrifying must have happened to her.

Alana doesn't answer when Will asks.  
She doesn't talk at all.  
Not even when they finally sit in their favourite café.  
It's a bit farther from campus, but Will hopes the long drive will be worth it.

 

Will orders her all-time favourite.  
Alana doesn't object.  
She simply sits there opposite Will, her shoulders slumped and her brows furrowed in worry.

It is only when the waiter sets their food down in front of them, that she utters a word.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“It's ok, Alana.”  
They eat in silence.

Once their plates are cleared, Alana speaks up again.  
“Do you remember, what I told you about Margot's past?” Her voice is faint, a mere whisper.  
“How could I ever forget? You were a crying mess. We were already late, but you couldn't stop yourself from dragging me into the next room and spilling the beans to me."  
A soft smile forms on her lips as she looks down at her hands, fidgeting with her ring, remembering her wedding day.  
And as simple as that, it all breaks out of her.

 

An hour later, Alana exits Will's car in front of her house, whispering another 'Thank you'.  
Alana's voice is still soft, but now there's hope in her eyes due to the promise Will just gave her.  
A last quick peck pressed to her cheek, helplessly trying to lend comfort. 

On the following drive, Will can hear Alana's confession echo through his head, her worries.  
On the morrow, she and her family will board a plane, taking them to London and from there onwards to a location in Asia, which they will entrust upon no one, meant to ensure their safety while costing them 17,000$ and costing Will even more.  
And it will all be for nought.  
But they don't know that, won't until it's far too late.

Neither does Will, who's currently walking straight towards his ultimate doom.  
He doesn't bother to knock.  
He doesn't give a fuck that he's interrupting a meeting.

Their gazes are filled with surprise, anger and annoyance.  
Except for one.  
This one is brimming with triumph.  
“Will.”  
"I'm in." 

 

The old mansion lies in the better part of Baltimore.  
Its curtains are drawn shut now, but normally they allow passers-by to lay eyes upon scenes of a happy family living within its walls.  
In such neighbourhoods, people tend to keep an eye out for anything unusual.  
Including the stranger making his way to the front steps this late at night.  
But no matter how alert they are, they still can't see everything.  
Just as they can't see the gun shoved into the right pocket of his coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can also talk to me on tumblr :) ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/banananaked)  
> 


End file.
